ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Nickelodeon: The Black Crystal (TV Series)/Quotes
"The Journey Begins" "Not The Only Gelfling" "The Propechy Is Forfilled" 1: * Skemanda (Amanda): I will make sure you won't forfill the propehcy! * (Skemanda Shoots an arrow at Vini, successfully on the stomach, he screams in pain) * Lilra: VINI! * (Vini Collapses on his knees, holding his wound, Lilra runs towards him, she slowly removes Vini's hand from the wound, it was a very deep wound, she gasps) * Lilra: Oh, The wound is so deep, i will insert the shard * Vini: No, I cannot let you do that * Lilra: But i can't let you die * Vini: But if you insert the shard, you'll die * Lilra: Vini.... * SkeTon (Plankton): Oh big deal! i have had it with this! ' * '(Vini slowly gets up and walks towards the crystal, The Skesis were shocked) * Skemarine (Aquamarine): No! No! What are you doing?! * SkiTa (Sfika): You are gonna regret that * (Vini climbs to the top of the crystal and prepares to insert the shard) * Vini: TAKE....THIS! * (Vini inserts the shard and the crystal glows) 2: * Vini: Are you ok? * Lisgura (Lisa Loud): We are now * Lilra: It's thanks to you Vini * Vini: Yes, it-Augh! (hisses) * (Vini Faints As He Felt Pain From His Wound, He started to wheeze, Lisgura and Lilra gasps sadly) * Lilra: VINI! * (Vini slowly opens his eyes, Lilra looks at Vini with tears in her eyes) * Lilra: No, no, no, no! stay with me (Turns to Lisgura) Lisgura, you have something to heal Vini, do you?! * Lisgura: I...I don't * Lilra: Just help me already! * Vini: Lilra * Lilra: What is it? * Vini: Th...Thank you..I..Could...not..have..d..did it..with..out..you * (Vini did his last breaths and slowly closed his eyes, Lilra gasps and then started to sob, Suddenly a voice called out) * ???: Lilra * (Lilra Looks Up And Sees That The Mystics And Skeksis Have Fused To Become The UrSkerks) * Lilra: Who...Who are you? * Perimanda: We are the Urskerks, many years ago we shattered the pure crystal, tearing our world apart * Maursharu: But with the bravery of Vini, He restored the crystal * Lilra: He's...He's dead now, Can't you guys heal him? * RoseBryte: I Am afraid we can't, we would have to wait 50 years for us to get our powers to full restoration * Lilra: You mean...he's not coming back? * Lisgura: I'm afraid so, Lilra * (Lilra began to sob once again, one of her tears landing on Vini's forehead, The tear drop absorbed into Vini, Suddenly, Vini started to glow, his wounds healing, once that happened Vini stopped glowing, Vini's hand started to move, it held Lilra's hand, Lilra gasps and looked up at Vini, Vini started to open his eyes) * Vini: L...Lilra? * Lilra: (gasps happlily) VINI! * (Lilra hugs Vini, crying tears of joy, Vini hugs back) * Vini: How....How am i alive? * (W.I.P) Category:Quotes